


Maple Red

by AmiinkWorks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiinkWorks/pseuds/AmiinkWorks
Summary: Being a wallflower isn't easy...until a golden sunflower appears and your world flips upside down.
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia), fem russia
Kudos: 8





	Maple Red

Matthew breathed in and out heavily, his hands shaking as his grip tightened around the bat. Nothing filled his vision except unwavering rage and contempt. One swing and it would all be over...

A Few Weeks Prior

Matthew walked down the empty hallway, his footsteps echoing in his ears along with his heart. Today was the day where he would end his suffering, all the years of being pushed aside and being lonely. He would finally be free, and they would all finally notice him. He kept glancing down at the papers in his hands. He would stand and present himself to everyone, giving an impassioned speech of what he wants. With a resigned sigh, he rubbed his face, who was he kidding...he would probably get sat on again… The butterflies grew in his stomach with each step. Reaching the meeting room doors, he was suddenly distracted by the sound of running coming towards him. 

Running down the hallway a girl ran, tears streaming down her face, her breathing rapid and shallow. As the tears clouded her vision, she ran straight into Matthew. Rubbing the tears from her eyes furiously, Anya sat up quickly. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see where I was going! Please forgive me M-Matthieu...” she blushed. Matthew rubbed his head, looking up at the girl. He was immediately taken by her beauty, her coat telling him so was probably related to Russia in some way. "It's alright, don't apologize, please. It's my fault, I wasn’t paying attention either. W-wait, you know my name…? How…?" He asked confused. 

Anya laughed softly, smiling. "Of course, why wouldn’t I~? It's just, I admire you greatly I never thought I would get to meet you, honestly. Particularly because our meetings aer always separated. I’m Anya, Ivan’s cuter counterpart~ Is it alright if I call you, Matthieu~?"

Turning a bright shade of red, Matthew’s heart thumped hard in his chest. Stuttering he replied, "Y-you like me...and admire me..?" 

Giggling, she helped him up. "Of course! I know you haven't been here as long as I have but your country has prospered so much in so little time~! Also, you’re...less crude than your brother. Heis quite loud and strange. I’m also fascinated with what you call..poo-tine..~? Not to mention, you remind me of a soft sunflower in springtime...~" 

Matthew stared at her in awe like a child would a magic trick. She resembled nothing less than an angel that has descended from the heavens. Snapping himself out of it, he decided he would take a page from his brother’s book and attempt to flirt. "T-thank you! Can I ask, why...were you crying earlier?"

Looking down she sighed deeply, her cheeks soft red. "I'm afraid I'm not very well-liked among the other countries, they are quite the bullies, so I generally stay away unless I wish to tease them. It is tiring to be the intimidating world power that I am." 

Feeling the warmth spread across his face, he reached out and gently grabbed her hand, kissing it. " I’m sorry they treat you in that way, miss Anya. That is cruel and something I know well, unfortunately. This may seem forward but..w-will you go out on a date with me? I promise I can be fun! I do know some wicked pancake places." He smiled sheepishly as he waited for her response. 

Blushing, she smiled and hugged him tightly, his feet lifting off the ground a bit. "Of course my dear Matthieu~! Shall we go to my home~? I can bake you some sweet bread with honey, Da~? It was a recipe passed down from my village’s babushka~” 

Matthew could listen to her speak all day, “I would love that very much, Anya~” 

After some talking, she wrote her number on one of his papers and left with a kiss on his cheek.   
As she walked off, Matthew smiled, sliding down against the wall. He felt his body radiated with electricity. “I-I..might have a girlfriend…Do you hear that world...I might have a girlfriend…” Standing, he strode confidently into the meeting room, everyone looking up curiously at him, wondering what could have the American idiot so happy. Matthew could still hear their whispers, most still confusing him with his brother. But he couldn't care less, he had a date to get ready for and it was going to be great...

**Author's Note:**

> Will update if requested since this is an older fic :)


End file.
